Fire (type)
The Fire type (Japanese: ほのおタイプ Flame type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Fire-type include Blaine of Cinnabar Island, Flannery of Lavaridge Town, of the , Chili of Striaton City, Malva of the , and Kiawe of Paniola Town. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Fire-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Fire-type Pokémon cannot be ed by Fire-type moves. Damaging Fire-type moves thaw frozen targets. Generations II to V In Generation II, Fire-type Pokémon cannot be ed by Fire-type moves. Starting in Generation III, Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned. Damaging Fire-type moves thaw frozen targets. Generation VI onwards Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned. Damaging Fire-type moves thaw frozen targets. Characteristics Defense The Fire type has its pros and cons defensively. , , and moves are all commonly used offensively. Aside from , , and the Fire type itself, the Fire type's resistances are of little use because the other types which it resists are typically not strong offensively. Most Fire-type Pokémon do not survive too long in battle due to their typically below average defensive stats. Additionally, very few Fire-type Pokémon have a secondary type that negates their weakness to Water-type attacks. However, not only does the Fire type have six resistances, among them being key resistances to the powerful and types, but it is also immune to s, making Pokémon of this type key physical attackers. Also, most Fire types can at least learn to counter all three of the type's weaknesses, although it is not reliable outside of due to its need to charge. Offense Offensively, Fire is very powerful as it is super effective against four types, tying it in amount with and . The ability to deal super effective damage against Pokémon is very useful for Pokémon that specialize in special moves, as many Steel-type Pokémon typically have high Defense but a low . Although Fire types often have below average defensive stats, they often have good and high or Attack stats, making them great offensive sweepers. Fire types also possess higher offensive stats compared to Ice and Rock types. Also, Fire-type moves are generally powerful, with around half of the type's damaging moves having 100 or more base power. During or extremely harsh sunlight, the power of Fire-type attacks is increased by 50%. The power of Fire-type attacks is decreased by 50% during , while all Fire-type moves will fail during heavy rain. When is in the effect, the power of Fire-type moves are decreased by 50%. Contest properties In s, Fire-type moves are typically moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 67 Fire-type Pokémon or 8.4% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Fire-type in at least one of their forms, including Primal Reversion and Alola Forms), making it the 7th most common type. List of Fire-Type Pokémon Introduced in Generation I Introduced in Generation II Introduced in Generation III Introduced in Generation IV Introduced in Generation V Introduced in Generation VI Introduced in Generation VII Introduced in Inferno and Hydro List of Fire-Type Moves Introduced in Generation I Introduced in Generation II Introduced in Generation III Introduced in Generation IV Introduced in Generation V Introduced in Generation VI Introduced in Generation VII Introduced in Inferno and Hydro